El reto
by dwamione
Summary: Él todo lo que tenía que hacer era cumplir un maldito reto que le había propuesto su amigo Zabini, la situación termina sorprendiéndolos. [One-shot]


¡Hola! ¿Como están? ¡Espero que muy bien! Bueno acá les traigo mi primer dramione (y escritura, es la primera vez que escribo algo jaja), hoy me desperté con esta idea en la cabeza y necesitaba plasmarla, así que aquí está, me siento muy feliz también por decirles que hoy es mi cumpleaños (cumplo 15) y que se haya dado esto de escribir mi primer one-shot en este día me hace más feliz aún. Espero que les guste y si es así háganmelo saber, si tiene fallas o algo tampoco duden en decirme. Muchas gracias. No los molesto más y ojalá disfruten :)

 **-Mai**

 **Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a la reina de J.K Rowling (personajes, escenarios, etc; excepto por supuesto la trama).

* * *

 **EL RETO**

Sus manos sudaban, caminaba con el andar inseguro, cosa que no pasó por alto por su amigo Blaise que trataba de igualar el paso del rubio, pero éste iba demasiado rápido, pareciese que quería librarse de su presencia y cumplir la 'consecuencia' por sí mismo, ¿cómo era aquello siquiera posible? Era Draco Lucius Malfoy Black del que estamos hablando, ¿quién creería que ÉL se sintiera... nervioso? ¿Era ésa la palabra correcta para describir cómo se estaba sintiendo? No, era prácticamente _imposible_ , ésta no era la primer 'conquista' del príncipe de Slytherin, él ya había salido con medio Hogwarts, no podía simplemente rebajarse a ese nivel de principiante por otra mujer, ¿en serio? ¿desde cuándo comenzó a considerarla una mujer?. Además, era una estúpida apuesta la que tenía que llevar a cabo ¿por qué debería sentirse de esa manera? Se sentía débil, no, él no iba a permitir esto. Inmediatamente como obedeciendo a su conciencia levantó la cabeza mostrándose orgulloso como buen Malfoy que era. Paró en seco al repentinamente olvidar hacia dónde se dirigía, y como en un flash, lo recordó, sí, estaba yendo a la biblioteca, para encontrarse con la maldita sangre sucia ugh y lo peor era... ¿acaso esto podría ponerse _peor_? pensó, ¿para qué exactamente iba a buscarla? Bueno, la cosa era sencilla, o por lo menos eso creía el insufrible de Zabini que no se le despegaba, él se había atrevido a insultar _su_ orgullo, ninguna otra persona, nunca, lo había ofendido de tal manera, es por eso, que para cumplir con su 'reto' estaba haciendo esto, sí, esa era la razón, lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrarse con Granger y decirle que Él, Draco Malfoy, la amaba a ella, una impura. No quería ni mencionar lo que debía hacer luego de hacer eso, el simple hecho de pensarlo lo asqueaba. No encontraba la razón de su nerviosismo, podría decírselo y luego volver a insultarla como hacía siempre. ¿Por qué carajos lo afectaba de tal manera? Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando se encontró frente de la puerta de la biblioteca, apostaba toda su fortuna a que ella se encontraba allí, es decir, ¿dónde más puede hallarse una comelibros?

Se detuvo un segundo para acomodar sus ideas y planear qué decir luego de soltar aquella estupidez ¿era eso en realidad? sí, no podía ser otra cosa. Abrió la puerta con una seguridad inconfundible, le dirigió a su amigo una mirada fulminante diciéndole que se largue, éste, sin más preámbulos comprendió a lo que el príncipe de Slytherin se refería, necesitaba un poco de... ¿privacidad?, de cualquier manera el morocho no iba a rendirse fácilmente, se escabulló por unas estanterías y descubrió un lugar desde el cual podía observar perfectamente a Granger, se quedó allí en silencio, esperando.

El rubio se dispuso a buscar a la leona, miró a través de unas estanterías e iba dirigiéndose a la sección de estudios, sí, probablemente ella se hallara ahí, estudiando sabe Merlín para qué maldita materia, su corazón se detuvo por un microsegundo, el cual no pasó por alto por el rubio que, repentinamente, comenzó a sentirse demasiado extraño cuando la vio sentada con una pila de libros acumulada en la mesa, para suerte del ojigris ésta se encontraba sola, así que sin más decir, se dirigió a ella quedando frente a frente pero... la castaña ni siquiera había notado su presencia, estaba muy metida en sus libros. Es por eso que el rubio se aclaró la garganta de manera exagerada llamando la atención de la susodicha.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? -dijo la castaña levantando levemente la vista al percatarse de su presencia pero inmediatamente como ignorándolo volvió a meterse en sus libros.

\- ¿Es que no puedes estar un maldito segundo sin esos endemoniados libros, Granger? -el rubio exclamó con un tono más de súplica que de reclamo. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Merlín.

\- Como sea Malfoy, si has venido únicamente para estorbarme, tu trabajo está hecho, te invito a irte y dejarme en paz -exclamó la leona con un poco de irritación en su voz.

Draco rodó los ojos, tenía que decírselo, hacerlo, habían pasado varios minutos en silencio, lo suficiente para que el ambiente se torne incómodo, el Slytherin sacudió la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en la Gryffindor dispuesto cumplir con su reto.

\- Er, Granger... -dijo con voz temblorosa, más de lo que a él le hubiera gustado.

\- Suéltalo de una maldita vez o vete Malfoy, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer antes que establecer una conversación contigo.

Éste al quedarse sin palabras tomó la mano de Hermione, no sin cierta repulsión en su interior (o de eso quería convencerse), atrayendo la atención de la castaña.

\- ¡¿Qué haces? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?! -dijo ella comenzando a exaltarse, no podía o... _no quería_ asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, estaba en shook.

\- Déjame decirte algo de una maldita vez, Granger, ¡sólo estoy tocando tu mano! -dijo el rubio pensando si agregar el "deberías sentirte dichosa, muchas morirían por mi contacto" pero luego de pensarlo decidió que no quería hacer que esto llevara a una pelea, quería terminar esto de una buena vez. -T-Te... -¡Ah! ¿Es que no podía soltarlo de una maldita vez? Su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho, latía a mil por segundo. La maldecía profundamente por hacerlo sentir de esa manera tan... susceptible.

-Te... -dijo la gryffindoriana como incitándolo a seguir.

-Te amo, mierda, Granger -eso se sintió muy... ¡GENIAL! sintió cómo si un globo se desinflara en su pecho, ¿qué era lo que tanto le afectaba? sin darle mucha importancia y queriendo terminar con la situación tomó la pera de Hermione para hacer que ésta levante la vista y mantener la mirada, se hallaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

A Hermione, al sentir el contacto de la mano de Draco sobre su piel y viendo que la situación se había tornado demasiado extraña, se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca y sentía un millón de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. ¿Qué mierda le pasa al estúpido de Malfoy? se preguntó, pero sin cortar el contacto tanto visual como corporal. Sentía cada una de las células de su cuerpo enloquecidas, saltando y quemándose por dentro ¿Que mier...? trató de regañarse pero al sentir el aliento del rubio sobre sus labios no pudo, se sentía desconcertada por la situación, él olía endemoniadamente bien, podía percibir el olor a menta como si proviniera de su propio cuerpo, su conciencia le decía que se aleje, que salga corriendo, pero sus piernas, sus brazos, su cuerpo entero no reaccionaba, se sentía TAN cómoda y ella también lo maldijo por eso.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la serpiente finalmente se dispuso a completar su reto, sí, acercó sus labios a los de ella, sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos color miel, y como siguiendo un instinto apoyó sus labios a los de Hermione, depositando en ellos un beso, suave, tierno, como él NUNCA antes había hecho, sus besos eran salvajes y prácticamente siempre lo hacía para terminar teniendo sexo, pero ésta vez era distinto y muy.

La leona recibió el beso como un valdazo de agua fría, quedó congelada pero maravillada, se sentía muy rara, no sabía qué hacer, al principio no contestó el beso pero al pasar los segundos se dispuso a abrir la boca para regañar a Malfoy, oh, qué mal lo había hecho, el rubio aprovechó de esa situación para adentrar su lengua en la boca de la castaña, ésta quedó estupefacta, nunca antes nadie la había besado de esa manera, es decir, si descontamos el pequeño beso que había recibido por parte de Viktor en su cuarto año pero esto definitivamente era distinto y muy. No sentía nada a su alrededor, el beso le había generado un placer que nunca antes había sentido y, siguiendo sus instintos ésta también adentró su lengua en la boca del rubio, al principio tímidamente pero al tomar confianza terminó por explorar cada uno de sus rincones. No recordaba en qué momento Draco la acorraló contra un estante pero sinceramente no le importaba demasiado, no quería terminar aquel beso por nada del mundo, definitivamente era único, aunque lo aceptaba a regañadientes.

Draco, impresionado al sentir la lengua de Hermione contra la suya, soltó un gemido del cual se arrepintió unos segundos después, no quería admitir que lo estaba disfrutando. No podía creer lo _bien_ que besaba la maldita Granger. Su olor a vainilla tomó posesión de sus fosas nasales, ¿es que no podía ser más perfecta?, por un minuto olvidó que era ella a la que estaba besando pero falló en el intento de seguir con esa farsa, era ella, ella lo hacía sentir así, ella lo debilitaba, ella lo complacía, ella, la maldijo nuevamente.

Minutos pasaron de ese beso que se sintió una eternidad en el _buen_ aspecto para ambos, ninguno se atrevía a terminarlo, se habían olvidado completamente de las diferencias, de lo que los rodeaba, de todo, sólo eran dos chicos que se atraían físicamente de sobremanera pero, lastimosamente, no todo dura para siempre. El ruido de un libro cayendo de un estante los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Hermione miró a su alrededor, cortando así el beso. No encontraba a nadie en la biblioteca, pero entonces ¿de dónde podía provenir aquel sonido? se preguntó.

La serpiente sabía perfectamente quién era el causante del mismo y maldijo a su amigo en todos los idiomas posibles, él lo había arrastrado a esto y ahora también lo arruinaba, definitivamente iba a haber venganza.

Zabini parecía haberse esfumado luego de haber causado aquel "escándalo" (así lo llamaba el rubio). Draco fijó su mirada en Granger quien seguía con la respiración entrecortada por el beso. Ésta lo miró, pero su mirada era diferente esta vez, en ella no había odio, ni enojo, ni nada que haya visto antes, sino que querían descifrarlo, leerlo, descubrirlo.

\- ¿Disfrutando de la vista, Granger? -dijo él con una media sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Hermione comenzaron a colorearse levemente.

\- No tanto como tú del beso, ¿no? -rebatió la Gryffindor.

Maldita sea, sí que era inteligente, pensó el Slytherin.

\- No fui el único que pareció disfrutarlo -comentó el rubio con sonrisa triunfante al ver que las mejillas de la castaña adquirían un color rosado.

\- Está bien, tengo que admitir que fue... bueno -confesó, mordiéndose el labio inferior y sonrojándose aún más, acciones que a Draco le resultaron encantadoras.

\- ¿Bueno nada más? Oh, vamos, Granger, sé-sabemos que fue mejor que bueno, ¿te gustaría descubrir en qué más soy bueno? -dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

\- No necesito inflar aún más tu ego, Malfoy -sonando menos convencida de lo que quería.

\- Eso es algo que te encanta, estoy completamente seguro.

\- Como sea, Malfoy, ¿podrías explicarme a que se debió? no creo que de noche a la mañana te hayas encariñado con una _sangre sucia_ -dijo con un poco de tristeza en la voz.

 _Ouch_ , escuchar la manera en que se llamaba a sí misma sangre sucia de repente no lo complació para nada, es más, le desagradaba.

\- Vamos, _Hermione_ , deja de lado eso, ¿es que no sentiste la conexión a través del beso? -dijo el rubio tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. - Tal vez sí es posible encariñarse con una leona de la noche a la mañana -dijo e instantáneamente tomó su mano y depositó un beso en ella, cosa que calentó las mejillas de la leona aún más.

Hermione estaba conteniendo sus ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo, necesitaba volver a sentir esa pasión. Pero en vez de eso, se mostró con indiferencia y le dijo:

\- No te creo... _Draco_ -¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba por su nombre de pila? No importa, de esa manera lo sintió mucho más cerca y eso le gustaba.

\- Déjame probártelo, _amor_ -dijo el ojigris y sin dar más rodeos la tomó de la cadera pegando sus cuerpos y la besó, ella respondió gustosa y amorosamente. Sus alientos y sus aromas se unificaron quedándo como resultado una mezcla de menta y vainilla. Volvieron a sentirse unidos, sintieron que desde ese día MUCHÍSIMAS cosas iban a cambiar. Principalmente iban a dejar de ser 'Malfoy' y 'Granger' para convertirse en 'Draco' y 'Hermione', ¿todo por un simple beso? No, de ninguna manera, fue más que eso.

Al cortar el beso Draco, debido a que necesitaban un poco de aire, se acercó a su oreja y le susurró:

\- Sueña conmigo, preciosa -las mejillas de Hermione enrojecieron en toda su posibilidad y le dedicó una sonrisa al Slytherin, éste supo que prefería verla mil veces así antes que verla enfadada, aunque... de vez en cuándo podía darse su gusto.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que este one-shot haya sido de su agrado, por favor si es así déjenme un review se los agradecería mucho ya que soy nueva en esto, también acepto críticas constructivas. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
